Killjoy
by EmpathicReader
Summary: [Chapter 6 UP!]With her aunt, the only mother figure she ever had kidnapped, Cagalli decides to join forces with an infuriating man before time runs out... [AxC]
1. Under Employment

**Killjoy**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Alison Botha, for being the strong soul she is.**

_A/N: A new story. A new beginning._

* * *

There was a storm brewing outside. The sky was darkened with thick grey clouds, which were seemingly humming with electrical energy. Everyone was busy shuffling into buildings to avoid the rain that was going to fall upon them. Inside the FBI headquarters, there was also a storm. Everyone tried to avoid the time-bomb stalking down the corridors angrily. Anyone within ten meters radius could feel the futile waves of anger rolling off the fuming woman. She was the infamous 'time-bomb' of the FBI. Her name is Cagalli Yula Attha.

The blonde narrowed her eyes at the sight of the door that led to her office. Huffing angrily, she wrenched the door open and slammed it shut. The poor door rattled slightly in its frame. The blonde sat down on her chair and tried to calm herself. She was angry and everyone knew it. As the familiar feel of anger ebbed away slowly, a brown head came into view.

"What now?" Cagalli asked, irritated.

"Lighten up! It's not like we're going to stay here forever." Miriallia comforted. She was used to the blonde's hostile words.

"How can I? It has been exactly 3 years, 7 months, 20 days, 2 hours, 40 minutes, 20 seconds and 30 milliseconds since we've been sent here!" Cagalli hissed.

"They must have had their reasons! So, why make yourself frustrated while being here?" Miriallia reasoned gently as she passed a cup of herbal tea to Cagalli.

"Those stuck up superiors think we're too useless to do field work! They just had to put us in the paper work department! I mean, I graduated as one of the top ten in class! In fact, you, me, Shinn, Rey and Luna are one of the top tens!" Cagalli replied heatedly, shaking her fist towards the ceiling. Miriallia sighed and turned back to her work. Sometimes, Cagalli can be such a pain in the neck.

* * *

The problem that has been the root of her anger, was their under employment. When they graduated, they came to the FBI hoping to be able to do field missions. But since their three years coming to fourth year of employment, they've not been promoted. Second of all, they were asked (a bit smugly in Cagalli's opinion) to move to the basement for the third floor was needed for building some research labs. Third of all, several other FBI agents kept on gossiping about them. Lastly, she had to climb so many bloody steps down to the basement! The damned place has no windows, thus, no ventilation! How do people work in these conditions?

Cagalli sighed as she turned towards her monitor. She might as well make use of all the free time in helping with some of the cases. Her eyes scanned over the cases on her homepage. To her utter disappointment, there were no free cases. They were all taken or closed or proclaimed unsolved. Cagalli gave a growl of frustration as she made way for the pantry. She needed more tea. While she made her tea, Luna and Shinn walked in.

"Hey, Cagalli!" Luna greeted cheerily. Shinn gave her a nod as Cagalli returned it with a smile and a 'Hi' to Luna.

"So, are you doing anything tomorrow afternoon?" Luna asked as she reached for her cup.

"No, I've no appointments or such." Cagalli replied as she raised her eye brow at the relieved sigh coming from Luna.

"Because I…" Luna trailed as she looked at Shinn sheepishly. Shinn took the hint, pouted a bit before walking out of the pantry.

"Because I have a date with Rey." Luna whispered the latter part. Cagalli smiled faintly and mentally remembered this little knowledge for teasing material.

"And, I need you to help me pick up some medicine for the research labs." Luna asked. Cagalli scoffed slightly at the mention of 'research labs'. Because of those damn things, they had to stay here.

"Please! Pretty please! I'll do anything for you!" Luna pleaded with her trademark puppy-dog face. Unable to resist the face, Cagalli gave a sigh of defeat and nodded her head before dismissing Luna with a wave. Luna squealed happily and thanked Cagalli before skipping out.

* * *

Cagalli strolled leisurely towards the white building. The instant she entered the building, a smell of anti-septic surrounded her. The smell made her nauseated since she was once a frequent visitor of this building. The smell she concluded belonged only to saintly people trying to help others. Cagalli made way for the counter and flashed her ID. The nurse inspected the ID before leading Cagalli into the medicine room. She handed the package of medicine to Cagalli before bidding Cagalli goodbye. Cagalli asked to leave the package in her care for a moment before attending the appointment she made with her personal doctor.

* * *

Luna wanted to die on the spot. She glared at Cagalli who was laughing her head off. Cagalli tried giving her an innocent look but failed miserably when she broke into another fit of renewed laughter.

"You promised!" Luna whined.

"But it's so funny!" Cagalli choked in between her laughter. Luna pouted at her before stomping her feet to show her displeasure.

"That is a night to remember. Wasn't it Rey?" Cagalli said, grinning widely. She was rewarded with a slight blush across his cheeks. She arched her eyebrows playfully at Luna who had puffed up her cheeks.

**

* * *

Flashback**

When Luna came to work the next day, she was cornered by Cagalli who had a wide maniacal grin on her face. Cagalli demanded to know the juicy bits of Luna's date with Rey. Luna gave her a look that said 'No way in hell!' Cagalli just waggled her finger and quoted her promise in a singsong voice.

"Please! Pretty please! I'll do anything for you!"

Luna was dumbfounded. She had made a contract with the devil. She glared at the blonde and told her everything. From her accidentally squirting tomato sauce on her face to her trying to leave from the embarrassment. Plus tripping and ending up with her butt facing the sky then to them kissing. That was the only thing that came out right. The only set back was that her face had tomato sauce on it.

**End Flashback**

_

* * *

A/N: How's that? R&R!_


	2. Lara Carrie Attha

**Killjoy**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Alison Botha, for being the strong soul she is.**

_A/N: I feel utterly angered at the fact that **no one** bothered to review my story! It pisses me off… I need reviews to improve so please just **review**… _X(

'_----------'_ : Flashback within Flashback

* * *

Cagalli stared amusedly at her seething aunt. She was complaining about her many uncooperative models in her firm. That's right. Her aunt, Sachi Carrie Attha, is the managing director of the famed firm called the Soaring Colours. Cagalli looked fondly at her aunt. She was one of the two most important women in her life.

Her aunt has silky chocolate brown locks tumbled down to her back in soft curls. Her eyes were in a deep shade of blue. It could be shining with happiness at one point and burning with anger the next.

Cagalli graduated as one of the top ten from the Police Academy of California. She could have asked her aunt to help her with her school fees but she preferred to pay it herself. Her aunt had often offered to help the blonde but she always left rejected. The blonde feels that she should not impose on her aunt any longer than she must. Her aunt was the one who raised her after her granny's and no-good mother's deaths. She was the only kin she had left. Aunt Sachi was her mother, tutor, sister and confidant. Cagalli could not bear to think about life without her.

Sachi knew that Cagalli is an independent and clever child the moment she turned five. Cagalli was always asking questions and analyzing things within her vision. Sachi remembered how hard she prayed to god to not let the child turn out like her sister. It scares how much she remembers.

**

* * *

Flashback**

Sachi looked at the blonde in disgust and ill-concealed contempt. She was thoroughly disgusted by the fact that her own sister would have the face to come sauntering back into house like she did nothing wrong. The woman had no shame. Sachi concluded to herself.

She watched in disdain as her own mother sobbed with happiness in her eyes at the sight of the blonde. The blonde just waved her mother away like a housewife does to flies. What could she do? Mother has always favoured her elder sister. There was nothing she could do to help the old woman see the beast that hides behind the pretty face. Lara Carrie Attha. That's her name.

Sachi could tick off all the faults of her sister easily. Why? It is simply because the woman is capable of anything. **ANYTHING**. Sachi was sure that the woman could commit murder and remember nothing the next morning. How in fact could she say that about her own sister? Because she was once a victim of her ways. Sachi could still remember the night very clearly. She shivered.

----------

_Sachi awoke to the soft breathing coming from her right. She tiredly opened her eyes to see what is going on. To her utter horror, she saw a pair of scissors was stationed in front of her eyes. The moonlight coming from her window illuminated the smooth metal of the sharp blades. It also illuminated to her utter terror, her sister. Lara grinned maliciously at her. Sachi's eyes widened in fear. She could see Lara looming above her and snip the scissors slowly. Sachi felt her insides churn in discomfort and horror._

_Sachi saw her smiling at her with a slight glint in her eyes. She followed Lara's finger pointing at the open wardrobe. She saw her dress all tattered and torn. She cringed inwardly. It took her months to save enough money for a new dress. She tried to shrink even further into her bed when Lara leaned in._

"**_Beautiful things don't suit you sister. They suit me better. And if I can't have it, no one can."_**

_That was the day, Sachi Carrie Attha knew that her sister was a psychopath. She knew that Lara Carrie Attha is a deranged manic. And there is nothing she could do about it. _

----------

_It began a few days ago when the science lab was broken in and two bottles of sulphuric acid went missing. That day, Marie said her beloved teddy bear also went missing. A day after the incidents, Marie found a note under her table. It wanted her to go to the park. Alone. If she wanted her teddy bear back. Since the teddy was the last present left to her by her mother, Marie went without fail. To her horror, her teddy bear was sitting on the ground. All eroded and sizzling with slight smoke. An empty bottle of acid and a shriveled match was laid on the ground. _

_Marie was sobbing uncontrollably in Sachi's arms. The ten year old rubbed her classmate's back in an attempt to soothe her. Sachi told Marie to tell her everything after Marie clamed down. Although reluctant at first, Marie quickly filled her friend in. Marie knew she was being targeted by someone. But who? After that incident, many of her things went missing and turned up all destroyed. But the worst has yet to come._

_Marie came home that day. To her utter terror, her whole room was in a wreck. Her wallpaper was torn and dirty with smudges of mud. Her wardrobe door was flung open and her clothes were all thrown on the floor. Each and every one of them eroded by acid. Her floor was infested with her worst nightmare: Wriggling worms and disgusting cockroaches. Papers were thrown everywhere. But the worst is. The culprit even burned her most precious possession. Her only photo of her mother. A note of advice was also given to her._

'_**Boo!'**_

_After that day, Marie's father took the traumatized girl to another country to help her recuperate. Before all the events, Marie had asked her to apologize to her sister for spilling tea on her dress. Sachi had always known who the culprit was. But what could she do? She told Marie to move away but the girl has no money to move away. Sachi could not tell the police. Why? Because her mother would never allow it. **How could my lovely daughter do such a thing? **The old woman would ask, appalled._

----------

* * *

Sachi celebrated inwardly when Lara died. But all the misery and fear did not die along with her. Sachi groaned. Even in death, Lara still affected people. She above all people should know that. She also pitied the traumatized friend of hers. At least she could get away from Lara. She had to stick with her for the next seven years.

_A/N: Cagalli's mother has come to light… R&R…_


	3. Case Solved

**Killjoy**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Alison Botha, for being the strong soul she is.**

_A/N: A big thank you to all reviewers!** ENJOY:)**_

* * *

Cagalli walked briskly to her superior's office. She composed herself and calmed her racing heart before knocking on the Cedar wood door. She was nervous but her face never showed much emotion. It was the usual stony one. A relatively loud 'Come in' reached her ears faster than she fancied. Breathing deeply to stop herself from having a nervous break-down, Cagalli entered the room. 

She found herself gaping mentally at her superior. He was definitely **not** what she imagined. Before meeting him to discussher suspicion, she toyed with the idea of an old, broken down superior. With wrinkly pale skin and all shriveled up like a prune. She thought of everything her idea of an old fart should have been. She matched up different types of eyes, ears, noses and skin colour. Hair colour has no need for any imagining. What do you expect? The guy's supposed to be old. His hair should be white or better still, he should be bald. Instead, this guy is in his early twenties. She'd say a good, 22 years-old. His hair was in a shade of black. SO black that it looked blue. _Amazing. _Cagalli thought. His build was great; she could see the faint outline of his hard muscles on his suit. She slapped herself inwardly. _It's no time to ogle at your superior._ Cagalli chided mentally. Cagalli cleared her throat slightly.

"Sir." Cagalli saluted.

"Yes?" his somewhat boyish voice asked. Cagalli frowned. The guy has no manners. He did not even look at her!

"I went to the hospital for a check-up and found out from the nurses that there was one death recently. In which the patient suffers from strange severe diarrhea and vomiting." Cagalli said.

"And?" he asked looking up for a moment. Cagalli managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes. They were in a shade of metallic grey.

"And I checked the hospital's history of deaths. There are in fact 7 deaths which have such symptoms. Plus, all of them are connected to this one woman." Cagalli replied immediately.

"And?" he asked, his eyes lingered on hers before moving to his papers.

"I think she may have a hand in this." Cagalli said. She was tired from his one-worded answers.

"And?" he asked, curiously. Cagalli resisted the urge to tear her hair. It seems like 'And' and 'Yes' were the only words in his vocabulary bank.

"I would like to request an autopsy for one of the deceased, Joe Woods. That's of course after I asked for the agreement of his family members." Cagalli explained.

"Alright, which department do you come from Miss… Attha?" he asked looking at her ID.

"The paper-work department. Sir." Cagalli replied bitterly. He raised an eyebrow.

"These matters do not need your attention." He said pointedly. Cagalli wished to wring his neck. She tried to calm down before replying.

"I do not believe in such rules Sir. As an FBI agent, it is my duty to help. Besides, my friends and I wish to move to the field mission department. So I would **want **to know such things." Cagalli said rather heatedly. The man smiled faintly before accepting her proposal and waving her off. Cagalli felt her heart leap with elation.

"Thank-you, Sir Zala." Cagalli said happily flashing one of her bright smiles before leaving the room. Sir Zala was shocked at seeing her smile. It reminded him so much of his mother. _Interesting woman. _He thought before working on the documents.

* * *

Cagalli skipped all the way back to the basement. Everyone stopped what they are doing to look at her with a bewildered expression on their faces. Miriallia approached her fearfully before placing her hand on her forehead. The test proved to be negative; Cagalli is not suffering from fever. Cagalli swatted at Miriallia's hand and explained to them her suspicions of the recent death. They offered her their help in her mission. Rey and Shinn are in charge of contacting the 6 deceased's family members. Luna and Miriallia are to interrogate the old lady of 46. And Cagalli? She has to work about the body of the deceased. After she gets permission that is…

* * *

Cagalli stared at the cold and lifeless body of the deceased. Joe Woods, a farmer. According to his daughter, he liked drinking but he was in perfect health until two weeks before. Plus, he was living with his plump 46 year old girlfriend, Matilda Ruth Logan before he died. Cagalli steadied her trembling hand and took a surgical knife from the nearby table. Carefully, she drew a line over the Wood's stomach. Red ribbons of blood, squirted out slightly. Cagalli felt her stomach knot in disgust. _Ah, the things you do to get promoted._ Cagalli cut out small samples of the internal organs before sewing the body up. Now that the bloody part of the job is done, all it needs now is the touch of science.

* * *

The group of five sat around her table. Rey and Shinn both revealed that all the deceased, had been under Matilda Ruth Logan's care before they died. They were convinced that she might be the one they are looking for. Next, Luna and Mirriallia could only sigh. They revealed that the 46 year old lady was absolutely appalled at them suggesting the idea. Besides that, they found out that she was a loving mother and active parent in her children's school activities. She was also a very devoted Christian who never failed to go to the church. They felt that the nice old lady could never be the murderer. It was then, arguments or rather debates, started at the table. Cagalli rubbed her temple before raising her hand for silence. When she received the desired effect, she revealed her results._

* * *

20 May 1923, Matilda Ruth Logan, is convicted to the death penalty for killing 7 people._

Cagalli smiled at the tabloids that day. It praised her and her team for their efforts to bring justice to this criminal hiding behind the façade of a kind old lady, caring parent and devotee of Christ. True enough, her fellow FBI agents now look at her with new light and respect. Alas, what she longed for is not yet hers; her promotion is yet to be secured.

_

* * *

A/N: So how's it? R&R!_


	4. Lady Luck

**Killjoy**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Alison Botha, for being the strong soul she is.**

_A/N: A big 'thanks' to all reviewers and **ENJOY:)**_

* * *

She smiled. Oh yes. This was her big break. After all these years. She would be the one shining. Not **her**. She relished the feel of the hot water messaging her back. Her eyes followed the lazy swirls of steam as they rose up and disappeared. She wrapped a towel around herself as she padded out to the mirror. She studied herself. Even after all these years, she still looked youthful and beautiful. She glared at the small lines at the side of her mouth. The stupid things marred her beauty! Huffing, she wrenched the door open. A small lavish smile spread over her face. Tonight. Tonight, she will make him do it.

* * *

His blue eyes scanned the area as he took a swig from his glass of brandy. He savoured the feel of the smooth liquid in his mouth. He opened his eyes to see large amber eyes staring into his blue ones. A suggestive smile spread on her face as she moved her hands over to his chest.

"Darling, won't you do me a favour?" The woman purred. Her voice thick and rich. It never fails to send shivers up and down his spine.

"Hmm." He rumbled as he studied her profile. Tonight, she donned a tight crimson dress that stopped at her mid thigh. The design was simple but it managed to flaunt her well proportioned body. The shadows that danced over her face made her seem more dangerous and… he paused to find the word... _Foxy. _He concluded.

"I want to begin tomorrow. May I? Please? I'll do anything for you." She said sitting on his lap. Malum smiled. She was always doing this to get things done her way. Not that he minded. Malum, knowing that she would do this, have always prepared beforehand. He would finish everything two weeks before the planned date of execution. It was his habit. Being prepared gave him the feeling of power. To know what was going to happen to the people he was hired to or he just wanted to kill.

"Tomorrow, my sweet. Tomorrow." Malum said before claiming her mouth with his.

* * *

It was the same old boring Thursdays where you get the kick of happiness once in a while at the thought of tomorrow being Friday. Sachi, was feeling exceptionally bored and tired. She looked about her office in search of her god forsaken thumbdrive when she noticed a letter standing out from the dark hue of her mahogony table. She ripped the letter open and got the shock of her life. Well, the **best** shock of her life. After Lara's death of course.

"Oh my god." Sachi breathed as she stared at the letter lying in her hands. She felt like shouting and jumping in the air.

* * *

Miss Sachi Carrie Attha,

Due to our Californian SPA outlet being fully booked, your appointment is transferred to our Boston outlet. Please be sure to reach the Californian International Airport at 10am sharp. It will be on the same day you asked for. Thank you.

Yours truly,

Marla Plum

Executive of Women's Life SPA (Californian Outlet)

* * *

She gave a small squeal of 'Yes' while dancing around in circles. Finally, after all these years of working she was going to be able to get some well-deserved rest and relax. She hummed softly as she went through the paper work that day. Her buoyant mood seemed to be invincible. Even when her models started whining and complaining to her when she went down to get some coffee she still swelled with good cheer. Draining her must-have espresso, Sachi willed the day to finish faster. She just could not wait to visit the first-class SPA vacation! This would be the greatest time to get away from the stress and tiredness! Maybe she could even make friends with the other four lucky women she shared her vacation with. See, this SPA is a prestigious one. Her two weeks booking is joined with four other women. Consideredextremely lucky as there was only one house left. And the house is onlybig enough for five. Oh yes, she was so going to **enjoy** this.

* * *

Cagalli mustered all her internal strength. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out. Be in tune with nature… Cagalli quoted in her head. She enjoyed the scent of her herbal tea standing a few inches away from her hands. If only she could just reach over and bring it to her mouth and enjoy the bitter yet calming waters in…

"Are you even listening to me?" an irritated voice cut into her system and brought her back to reality.

"Come again?" Cagalli replied after preventing her very smart reply of 'Huh?' She inwardly congratulated herself at her success.

"I was saying, the boss would like to have your team escalate to the field work department." Repeated an annoyed Luna. She looked at the blonde closely trying to see her exact reaction to the statement.

"Oh. OH!" Cagalli exclaimed after the first monotonous one. She clapped her hands in excitement and started to chatter with Luna. _The lucky break I was waiting for! And my, how clever I sound with my reply. _Cagalli said to herself in her head.

**You have 1 new mail**

Cagalli clicked on the link and brought her to the mail her Aunt sent her.

* * *

Cagalli,

I'm going to enjoy a nice SPA vacation at Boston the day after tomorrow at 10am. If you want, you can see me off at the Californian International Airport. I hope to see you there!

Hugs and Kisses **XD**

_

* * *

_

My, is Aunt Sachi happy or what? She even included a smiley face.Cagalli thought in surprise before noting down this airport send-off thing in her notebook. Cagalli giggled from time to time at the thought of finally moving to her desired department. Cagalli asked herself happily. She never knew how wrong she was did she?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update! **R&R!**


	5. Monster

**Killjoy**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Alison Botha, for being the strong soul she is.**

_A/N: _**ENJOY:)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shock invaded her body as her mind started to comprehend the information dished out on her. The letter dropped from her now trembling hands as she stared blankly into space. Happiness immediately overtook the original shock she felt as Cagalli smiled at the piece of wonderful information. With speed she never knew she had, she picked up the paper and was about to share the good news with everyone when her cell phone rang. Annoyed, she clawed at her pocket for the vibrating cell.

"What?" Cagalli asked rudely. Her hand twitched slightly when there was a chuckle from the other end of the phone. The person cleared his throat, "Are you Cagalli Yula Attha?"

Cagalli snorted, "Yes, I am sir. If you have nothing else to ask, I'll have to hang up on you."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Especially when your Aunt's life is dangling by a bare thread." Cagalli froze. "That's right. I'm sure you'll see her soon. At her funeral." Cagalli was rendered speechless for a moment, "Wait! Who… Where is she? And what have you done to her? What did you do to her you bastard? Tell me." A frosty laugh was heard and the dial tone was left.

Cagalli slumped against the wall behind her, the sound of her cell dropping on the floor sounded strangely louder than it should have been._ Oh god. What did he do to Aunt Sachi? _A sob threatened to bubble from her throat as Cagalli stared at her phone hopelessly._ I… I need to rationalize._ Cagalli reminded herself as she raked a hand through her blond locks. Cagalli lifted her phone and looked through the Call Register. Cagalli clenched her fist when she saw the private line the man was calling from. _I could call up the…_

Knock.

"What?" Cagalli asked, miffed that her trail of thoughts were disrupted. "Cagalli, there's a package for you. You'll need to go down to fetch it." Luna's voice sounded through the door. Strangely, excitement and fear gripped her being at the moment as she headed down to take her package. It could be sent by the unknown man.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A gangly sandy haired teenager stood at the reception counter holding a wrapped package. His green eyes focused on as soon as she stepped down the last step. "Are ya Miss Attha?" Cagalli nodded and asked him who handed this to him. "It's a woman in a trench coat. Weird, it's like, in the middle of summer." Cagalli accepted the package and gave him a small tip. "Did you see how she looked like?" The teen thought for a bit before glancing at her, "She looked a lot like ya. Blond hair, only longer about till her mid back. But her eyes were a shade deeper. She's about 5ft' 8 and looked about 30 years old." Cagalli thanked him and asked him other questions about the mysterious sender of this package. Once the teen have taken off, Cagalli looked down disappointed at the package.

"Well, it's just you and me." Cagalli said as she stared intensely at the package. Hands trembling slightly, she opened the package. Cagalli snorted at the letter with a lip print and ripped it open.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dearest Cagalli,_

_It's been a while has it not? Fret not your aunt is safe… for now. At this time, she should still be blissfully unaware of her fate. I'll make her regret for ever taking everything that is mine._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cagalli felt her mind freeze as she stared at the letter. Somehow a chilling laugh rang in her head ominously. Cagalli shook her head slightly as she analyzed the letter in her head shakily. _Regret for ever taking everything that is mine? _Aunt Sachi certainly earned everything she had now. Cagalli knew better than to question her Aunt's success.

Cagalli scribbled 'co-owner' and drew a stickman. _But Aunt Sachi has no co-owners. _Cagalli scratched out the words and circled the stickman. _Could this man be in disguise? _Cagalli drew an arrow from the stickman and wrote down 'disguise?' and 'check'. _Or was it two people working together to kill Aunt Sachi?_ Cagalli drew another arrow from the stickman and wrote 'cahoots'. At that very moment, Cagalli's cell vibrated. Annoyed, Cagalli threw down her pencil and looked at the screen. This action caused Cagalli to heave a sigh of relief and thank the gods she did not reject it instead.

"Aunt Sachi?"

"Hey sweetie! I've got some real good news to tell you! You know the Spa I'm going to?"

"Yeah?"

"Since the bookings are tight, I'll have to share a house with two other women. One of them is Josephine Chase! You know the famous actress? And the other is Olivia Cane, the supreme judge we often see in court hearings!"

"My god. Are you lucky or what? I'm a big fan of Madam Cane! She's the most impartial judge to ever live!"

"I know! I can make friends with them and have more 'connections' as they say in the business world. Besides in this world it's better to have more friends than enemies' right?"

"I agree."

"I've got to—

**CRASH**

Cagalli froze. She called out to her aunt desperately before a few screams rang out from her cell. Then, the dial tone sounded. Cagalli felt all her blood move away from her face. She keyed her Aunt's number and tried to call her.

"At the tone please leave a message. BEEP."

Cagalli shook slightly as she dialed her Aunt's number again fro three times. Then, her phone rang. Cagalli answered it frantically; hoping her Aunt would tell her all is well and that was just a stupid turbulence.

"Hello Cagalli--" _Oh, bloody hell. _"It's me Lara. Your mother." Somehow, the word 'mother' echoed ominously in her head. Cagalli snorted, "My mother's dead. I saw the news report on the train she was boarding to L.A. crash. There were no survivors, so tough luck sister!" A chuckle sounded from the other end of the phone.

"My dear. You can't possibly believe that I'll let myself die in a pathetic crash do you? God, you people can be so gullible sometimes." The mere sentence itself struck an icy dagger of fear through her heart. Cagalli gripped her phone tighter; she didn't care if her voice cracked a bit as she cried out, "You **MONSTER**!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Cagalli's mom is back!


	6. My Brother

**Killjoy**

**By: EmpathicReader**

**To Alison Botha, for being the strong soul she is.**

A/N: Alright let me clear some woozy facts first. Cagalli's mum is a certified psycho. She doesn't really feel pain for others and deem her own misfortune as something caused by other people (namely her own sister) Lara feels that all the glory Sachi is getting was stolen from her. **ENJOY:)**

* * *

"You wound me my daughter! How could I be a monster? Hmm? People simply _adore _me." Lara said and a chuckle sounded from the other end of the phone. Cagalli shook from anger and her grip on the phone tightened. She snarled, "What have you done to Aunt Sachi and why?"

Lara's voice turned soft and deadly, "I wanted to be recognized by the world! It was supposed to me! **ONLY ME!** But the bitch took my place and went to the top of the food chain!" Cagalli frowned at the complete lack of logic in the sentence. Lara was an obvious manic.

A few deep breaths were taken, "What would I do to her? I'll kill her. In the _fanciest_ way possible." Cagalli's frown turned into a glare, "Go to hell! I will catch you and convict you for what you've done! I swear to god I will _hunt you down_!" Lara chuckled, "Temper, temper! Don't be such a _killjoy_ Cagalli. You should be filial and let mother dearest have her fun."

Cagalli wanted to wring Lara's neck but before she could say anything else, she was cut off, "Here's a small hint, and you find her… all bloody and mangled in her so-called SPA vacation house along with the other fucking bitches my beloved Malum will kill." Cagalli opened her mouth to scream back an insult but the dial tone stopped her flat. She threw the phone angrily back to the receiver. She'll need to find out who this Malum figure is.

* * *

(This is a flashback if you don't know…)

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Oh? What occasion do I owe the pleasure to?"

"I need a favor Malum. A big one."

"Hmm… What do I stand to gain?"

"Increased fame and an enemy out of the way."

"It sounds a little too cheap. Try me again."

"Fine. Along with a million US for her life."

Malum smiled, "Now we're talking. So tell me, who is the lucky soul who gets to be killed by me?"

* * *

Cagalli was on autopilot mode as she looked for information over the net. Cagalli let loose a frustrated sigh. She remembered the two other women her mother mentioned. Olivia Cane, the famous impartial judge. It's no wonder why she was targeted. There was only one criminal freed today from his thirty year sentence. She could check on that. What about the famous actress, Josephine Chase? A dispute with another actress? She was never one to read the gossip lot in newsletters. Cagalli made a mental note to ask Luna later.

"Hey what's wrong? I thought everything's supposed to be going smoothly at this stage?" Cagalli's eyes were still glued to the screen, "Yeah. My career is but my social life isn't. Thanks for asking though." A link piqued her curiosity as she glanced over the list of links off 'Yahoo', "What exactly are you looking for?" Cagalli's eyes narrowed down to a glare as she turned to ask the person to bug off. She got the shock of her life when she turned only to see her superior smiling down at her.

Cagalli blushed, "I'm so sorry, Sir Zala." The blue hair standing out from her grey shirt and his grey eyes smiling down at her. "So, what are you looking for Miss Attha?" Cagalli cleared her throat, "I was just looking for some information." The blue-haired man rolled his eyes, "I can see that Miss Attha. Tell me about it. Maybe I can help you."

Cagalli frowned slightly. She could refuse his offer; she didn't want Lara knowing she was on her way to hunting her down as she promised earlier. Or she could accept his offer as Lara doesn't seem fazed by her threat. Cagalli sighed, "Nothing Sir, this is nothing interesting."

Cagalli watched as the blue-haired man sip from his mug before looking down at her with one raised eyebrow, "Miss Attha that is a direct order." Cagalli pouted angrily, "Sir! This is not fair!" She watched as the man grin mischievously, "Then tell me what's bothering you. Sometimes it's better to ask for help than to shoulder the burden by yourself." Cagalli looked up at the man; she caught the brief flash of sadness in his eyes but shrugged it off.

The blue-haired man grinned again, "So?" Cagalli looked about at the expectant grey eyes of her superior, swallowing her saliva nervously.

"Sir, by any chance do you know of a person called Malum?"

The change in attitude was so immediate that Cagalli was almost blown over in surprise. The man changed from a friendly and warm man to a bristling and spitting cat. His grey eyes hardened, flashing for a brief second in anger. His smiling mouth drawn to a grim line, "Why do you ask?"

Cagalli frowned again, "Because I have some business with him." She mentally slapped herself for using that angry and cold tone of voice. Her superior sighed as his posture stiffened a bit, "We have limited records of this man. His profession is a free lance assassin. No one knows how he looks like, not even his employers. The FBI had been hunting this man for at least five years. To no avail." Cagalli slapped herself mentally again, why didn't she think of checking the criminal records? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

Cagalli gaped. Now what will she do? "But, I do know of a person who may be able to help locate him." Cagalli trained her amber eyes on the grim man. "Who?" She asked softly. Her superior sighed gravely.

"My brother Athrun Zala."

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the late and short update… -dodges the knives thrown-


End file.
